


Well done Sebby

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Malaysia 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Sebastian wins his first race for Ferrari and Jenson congratulates him at the hotel but Fernando spots them together.





	Well done Sebby

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of Sebson I feel and I miss Jenson in F1.  
> This is based on Malaysia 2015 with Sebastian winning his first ever race with Ferrari.  
> Enjoy!

Sebastian felt as though he was on another planet. He had won a race in what felt like forever, giving his team its first win in what seemed like forever. Most importantly it was his first win in the red suit. He had cried on the podium, silently cried before the press conference and would probably cry again when going to bed. When reality would set in.

He had gone out with the team for a little while to celebrate the win, live in the moment. As he headed back to the hotel in the taxi, there was only one person he wanted to see and that was Jenson. He hadn't had the chance to see him, being busy with the media and the celebrations. Jenson had retired from the race with his car suffering problems. He had dealt with his media commitments before heading back to the hotel. Sebastian wasn't even sure if Jenson was still around but was hoping at the back of his mind that he hadn't jumped on a plane and gone home.

When Sebastian arrived at the hotel, he went straight up to his floor, digging his phone out of his pocket to see if Jenson had left any messages. As he was walking down the long and twisty corridor looking on his phone, he wasn't paying to where he was going and was stumbling against the hotel room doors.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be texting and walking at the same time, do you?" A voice called out.

Sebastian froze. He knew that voice. 

As he looked up from his phone, he saw Jenson leaning against his hotel room door, arms crossed over his chest with a smug smirk on his face.

Sebastian grinned widely, put his phone back in his pocket before running up to Jenson and hugged him tightly wrapping his arms around his neck, feeling arms wrap around his waist. 

The pair moved slightly, both smiling widely and still keeping their arms around each other.

"Well done Sebby. You deserved that win." Jenson told his boyfriend.

"Thank you! I can't believe I actually won." Sebastian replied.

"I knew you could do it." Jenson said, giving Sebastian a little kiss.

Sebastian gazed up at him, thinking how it would have been nice if they had shared the podium together, remembering that Jenson didn't even finish the race.

"I'm sorry about your race." Sebastian said.

Jenson shook his head and tightened his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"It doesn't matter. These things happen." He shrugged.

The pair stood gazing at each other, just enjoying each other's company. The mood changed when Jenson pulled Sebastian even closer and his boyfriend raised an eyebrow.

"The night isn't over. Why don't we have a little party to ourselves?" Jenson asked.

"I think that's a very good idea." Sebastian replied, closing the gap and putting his lips against Jenson's.

The pair stood in the corridor, kissing slowly and talking their time. Jenson slowly turned Sebastian, moving them so that Sebastian's back hit his hotel room door, all the while still kissing. It started to heat up. Their kisses growing deeper. Jenson pushed his tongue against Sebastian's lips, seeking entry and was granted entry immediately. One of Sebastian's hands ended up in Jenson's hair, messing it up whilst Jenson's hands went under Sebastian's shirt, slowly stroking up and down the skin. This continued for a while until the pair broke apart needing to breathe. They panted heavily, staring at each other with hunger in their eyes. Sebastian moved his hands to grip the front of Jenson's top trying to regulate his breathing. Jenson then started kissing Sebastian's neck, sucking on the skin and biting on it softly. Sebastian closed his eyes against the sensation, tilting his head to give Jenson more room. Jenson continued to kiss along his boyfriend's neck until Sebastian decided that it would be best to move things along.

He shifted his head to get Jenson to look at him.

"Inside?" He asked, still out of breath.

Jenson nodded and moved away from Sebastian to let him get his key card and turned around to open the door. Jenson immediately attached himself to his boyfriend's back, wrapping his arms back around him, kissing his neck again. Sebastian giggled and quickly opened the door before rushing in and tugged Jenson by the arm, before slamming the door shut.

What the pair had failed to notice was that Fernando had gone off search of Jenson, both drivers having retired from the race, he had been trying to find his team mate to see if he wanted to go out for the night and forget about the race. Fernando had gone to the hotel and had just turned the corner before spying the pair and backtracked so that he was out of sight. He stared wide eyed with his mouth open as he watch his team mate make out with their rival. 

When the door slammed shut, Fernando had snapped out of his shocked state and turned to head back in the direction he had just come from. He started laughing and shaking his head. What a day!


End file.
